


Failings

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore is reminded of his failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

“Albus,” Minerva McGonagall said with a small smile. There was a small amount of glee in her eyes that Albus couldn't place a reason for but he ignored it. 

“Have you read this mornings paper!” Said man shook his head as he took a sip of his tea and looked over the empty house tables. As long as the paper wasn't about him he didn't really care. This past year was on par with the one before it and they seemed to be getting worse.

The test he had set up for Harry for his first year, he had to take care of himself since the boy didn't come to Hogwarts. Nicholaus Flamel had taken his stone back with a few unpleasant words and the news took him to task when they found out about the Defense teacher, Quirrell, dieing in front of the Mirror of Erised. He barely kept his post, having a dangerous artifact such as that in the castle or for hiring an obviously incompetent professor. That started a whole wave of issues in itself.

The past year wasn't good either. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened and the beast set free. He wasn't a parselmouth so he couldn't face the snake or find it. After twenty students had been petrified the news got wind and thirty aurors and ten curse-breakers stormed the castle to deal with it. Turned out it was a diary that possessed the young Weasley girl to set the creature free. They took the diary, the girl, the body of a basilisk and left him with the clean up. The girl was sent to St. Mungos for trauma and was just released a few weeks ago.

Minerva was growing tired of his incompetence, her words.

“What does it say,” he asked absently, trying and failing to get his mind off his ruined reputation.

“Oh, its about Mr. Potter,” she added and looked over the paper once more. The malicious glint in her eyes went ignored as Albus coughed up a bit of his tea. Things with her had never been the same, not after she heard about Harry's treatment at the Dursleys. She had ranted and yelled at him for a while and threw in a great deal of "I told you so's". She went on to say that she would resign her position if she knew the children would be taken care of at Hogwarts but since he couldn't take care of one child she refused to think he could take care of a school of them.

“Here it is,” she continued with that same small smile. “....let me read a section.”

“We at the Daily Prophet received our regular monthly missive from the International Confederation of Wizards this morning and the news was exceptional. Our hero Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, seems to be making waves in international waters. And I quote: We at the International Education Association are proud to announce that young Mr. Potter, aged twelve, recently registered to take his International Wizarding Levels.”

“While we were uncomfortable letting such a young individual take such a high test we were proved wrong. Mr. Potter proceeded to score a perfect in Herbology, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.”

“Mr. Potter also passed Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Magical Theory, and Muggle studies with high scores as well. The youngest individual to complete so many subjects since the formation of the International Education Association. The only subjects left were Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Ancient Studies. All of which he tested at least a few years above his level. We are proud of Mr. Potter and wish him luck. End Quote.”

“For those of you readers who do not understand what that means let me explain. Any class he passed on the International Wizarding Level (IWL) test exempts him from ever having to take that class. The IWL's are equivalent of NEWT's in Britain.”

Minerva McGonagall finished reading the excerpt she had chosen and took a quick sip of her tea. “Just like Lily,” she commented with a bigger smile and slipped from the table. Albus nearly groaned. This article in and of itself proved he was wrong for trying to leave the child with the Dursleys. His mind was running a mile a minute as he thought over the ramifications of this information.

If Harry finished his education before getting to Hogwarts the boy would be out of his hands permanently. He couldn't allow that at all. He had to figure something out. With a sigh he grabbed his own newspaper and read through it. The only other article that remotely interested him was that the Weasley's one a lottery and were in Egypt. A picture of the family graced the second page. At least someone had good press.

With a sigh he took another sip of his tea. He had to figure out something soon.


End file.
